Episode three
shot121.png|First battle in the gym >.> And his name is Abe? shot122.png|Yeeeeeeah. Bruno takes no prisoners. You know, except for the ones we catch and forcibly use in battle. shot123.png|Believe it, Abe. shot124.png|Rod? Abe? Chow? Who names these jokers? shot125.png|There is no Pidgey except Bocaj! Fall, blasphemous one! shot126.png|Gettin' critical hits all day! Don't mess with the best, or the best will make a mess...of...your face. shot127.png|:O You know what this means? shot128.png|Awwwww yeah. We're packing some serious heat now :D shot129.png|Look at my baby boy! All growed up...almost! shot130.png|Them staaaaats. That's what Brandon likes to see! shot131.png|Bocaj, leveling up like a bossssss shot132.png|Team Unstoppable will soon be inconquerable as well! shot133.png|I need to give everyone theme songs...and pages of their own. Bocaj's theme is now that "You're the Best" song from Karate Kid. shot134.png|Awww, Fan. My first love in this nuzlocke. Your theme is "Eye of the Tiger" shot135.png|And the last known survivor stalks the thrill in the night...mumblemumblemumble of the tiiiiiiiger! shot136.png|Kevvy, your theme is "Don't Stop Believin'" >.> shot137.png|Troll powers activated. shot138.png|Yes, Kevvy! You've almost caught up! Go, baby, go! Do it for daddy! shot139.png|Here we go...t'is trying times, now... shot140.png|Okay, Falkner...you may be cool, with your blue hair and your attractive appearance...and your poetry...and your underleveled Pidgeotto...but...uh, what was I saying? shot141.png|Original recipe or extra crispy? shot142.png|Time to earn your spot on the team, Kevvy... shot143.png|Kevvy used Troll Powers! It's super-effective! shot144.png|Oh, yeah. We just got our first badge :) shot145.png|You've earned this win, Kevvy. shot146.png|What the heck is a zephyr? shot147.png|Sweeeeet. shot148.png|Oh, God. It's that Prof. who doesn't know what Pokemon eggs are. This should be interesting. And by interesting, I mean a serious waste of my time and screenshots. shot149.png|Have we met? shot150.png|That's not creepy or anything... shot151.png|-.- Really? shot152.png|Yeah, sure, why not? shot153.png|I doubt it'll ever get a chance to hatch. shot154.png|Remember this place, where I said there was nothing to catch? It was because this dude was blocking the way. Now it's time for some Pokemon catchin'. shot155.png|Ooooh! I love Ekans! shot156.png|Heck yeah, bro! shot157.png|Okay, randomizer...who is it gonna be this time? shot158.png|And there we go! shot159.png|Yeah, you're going in the box >.> shot160.png|I DO have the Zephyrbadge, ja'know. shot161.png|That's how we roll in New Bark Town, homie. shot162.png|JLOM's still got a long way to go...but he's rising up the ranks. (Note to the actual JLOM...sorry the Ekans is a dude.) shot163.png|That or you're just bad at this game, kiddo. shot164.png|Who is this chick talking to? I don't see a phone...or another person... shot165.png|JLOM's gaining pretty fast. That's what we like, on Team Unstoppable. shot166.png|Uh...good luck with that. shot167.png|Closest battle yet... :( shot168.png|JLOM, you're going to fit in just fine, here. shot169.png|Sigh...I hate you, mom -.- shot170.png|Four more levels, and we've got ourselves an evolution! shot171.png|Yeah! Yeah! Heeeere comes JLOM! shot172.png|Yeah, Fan! Your evolution is getting close, too :) shot173.png|Bruno's such a bro. shot174.png|Okay, Union Cave...that means another teammate. Will it be a Geodude? A Sandshrew? or... shot175.png|AN ONIX? :O shot176.png|Crap...I only have one Pokeball left :( Come on, baby...you can do it... shot177.png|I ran out of Pokeballs...so I had to knock it out T.T I coulda had an Onix...That would have helped so much against Whitney... shot178.png|At least JLOM leveled up, though shot179.png|And learned a decent move! shot180.png|Well, that's 60 screenshots, which means Episode three is over! Here's how the team stands, as of now!